To Be Real
by Rob Lockster
Summary: G1; What to do when your ride's late? What about when your confronted by holograms, and you think they're humans? Let's go find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1: Bus Ride

**Disclaimer**; Don't own Transformers.

New Story, YAY!! These chapter are going to be short, but I will try to update quickly.

I was never great with long chapters.

-

-

_'This is insane. I shouldn't have come here!' _The same thought over and over again; a never ending tornado going through the grey fields that are my brain.

_'Oh, what a great metaphor for my headache, a fucking ass tornado.' _I watched snow fall from the dreary sky onto the barren parching lot. The mall had been closed for an hour, and my ride still wasn't here.

_'Oh, I'll pick you up at 8. Just meet me by the front entrance. Yea, that's the last time I'll listen to her.'_ As I made up my mind and walked towards the city bus stop, I replayed last night's news reports.

_'Woman and child killed in car crash. Wonderful. Fifteen year old raped by some horny thirty year old. That's just awesome. Meteor crashes in Peru, causing strange illnesses. Why should I care? I don't live in South America.'_

I was beginning to sound more boring than the news reporters. I switched to watching my breath create frost in the air.

_'Only making myself feel colder than before. New idea. If only I could drive…I would drive my way out of this whore filled town. I'd become a famous photographer and make millions. Then I could buy my dream car. A Lancia Stratos. It would be heaven just to get a look at one of those.' _

My wait was soon paid off as the bus stopped right in front of me. I quickly deposited my money and climbed into the back, where the least number of hobos were. _'I can't believe people ride on these. They smell like…oh right. Hobos.'_

As most bus-riders do, I stared out the window, all of the speeding cars looking like ants racing past me. _'Well, I'm already bored. What's next? More fantasies? Sure, why not. I've got money and cars down, what next. I wouldn't mind some friends. That's one thing I should work on. First impressions.'_

The bus lurched to a 'these-brakes-need-replacing-but-no-one-gives-a-shit' stop. My mind began to wander once again.

_'I should probably call my mom. She'll be pissed if she finds me not waiting for her. I guess I had a right to leave. I could have been the next fifteen year old girl on the news. I can just see the headline. __Fifteen year old was almost raped tonight until rapist saw she was uglier than a sewer rat.__ Oh yea, I don't have to worry about that.' _

Four men stepped onto the bus, picking two rows relatively close to me. _'Rapists sitting two rows in front of me. Weird how this all works out.'_

Two of them looked like they were in their mid thirties, while the other two looked about early twenties. I sat back farther into my seat, glaring out the window.

_'I just want to get home in one piece. That's all I wish for.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Just Ask

**Disclaimer**; Don't own Transformers.

-

-

"I don't see why we have to ride on these. We have our own vehicle forms."

Sideswipe looked over at his complaining twin, "Our bipedal modes are trashed. How do you suspect we are even going to be able to transform?"

Sunstreaker pondered the thought, "Then we could have just walked."

Jazz leaned over Prowl's body, "Would ya two just shut it already? You could blow our cover."

Prowl quirked an eyebrow, looking at the Special Ops Officer splayed across his lap, "Do you mind?"

Jazz sat up before flashing a grin, "Not at all, Prowler."

Sunstreaker just crossed his arms, pouting like a five year old. "I still don't like it."

'_Another ten minutes. That's it. Ten minutes to home.'_ I turned away from the window to the floor, gazing blankly at my shoes. _'I could use a new pair, if I only had a job. If I could only __**get**__ a job. If only…Damn. He's…really…hot.'_

I found my gaze had landed on one of the younger men who had brown red hair, and a slightly built frame. _'No, no, no. You're getting yourself way in over your head. He wouldn't notice a girl like me. Some rundown chick from Nebraska.'_

I looked down at my hands, turning pale white from the cold. All I had on was a light jacket. _'Good going. Can't even dress warm. I wonder if he's from out of town. Can't be from here, he's too…'_

I couldn't find words as the red head shifted so his feet were in the isle and he was facing his other two companions. He took a short glance towards me before talking.

'_Don't look at him. Don't look at him. He'll only think you're weirder than you already are if you keep looking at him. God, I can't look away from him. No. You sound like those preps at school who flirt all over the place to get attention. I'm not an attention whore. I'm a loner. Nothing more.'_

"We should try to get some help. If we stay here much longer our other forms may be found."

Prowl nodded at Sideswipe, "But how to find help?"

Jazz took a glance behind him, "We could ask that girl back there. I mean, it can't hurt to try."

Sideswipe shook his head, "But what if we end up dragging her into all of this?"

"But what if our robotic forms are found?" countered Prowl.

The bus came to another stop, a sigh exiting my mouth. _'Finally, I'm home. Just have to walk two blocks and I'm home.' _ I stood from my seat and slowly walked towards the front of the bus to exit.

Sideswipe pulled in his legs from the isle, offering me a smile, "Hey, do you think you could help us? We're from out of town."


	3. Chapter 3: Impulses

**Disclaimer**; Don't own Transformers.

-

-

'_Is he really talking to me? Wait, what did he just say? Dear god he's talking to me.' _My brain froze, heavy traffic blocking the words from getting to my mouth. _'Oh right, he's from out of town, looking for help.'_

"What is it you need help with?" I asked, the words flowing easily as I spoke them. '_Hmm…I didn't stutter. What a miracle.'_

Sideswipe almost wanted to fall to the ground and kiss her feet, "We need to find a mechanic. Do you happen to know where we could reach one?"

'_I'm a mechanic. No, I can't tell them that. I'm only a fifteen year old girl. Like they would believe that one. They really need help though…'_

"I'm pretty good with cars. Maybe I could help you."

Sunstreaker sat up, "Oh really? What are you, like twelve years old? How could you possibly help us?"

Jazz mentally slapped Sunstreaker, "Don't listen to him; he's just grouchy because his car got totaled."

"Do you have a place to stay for the night? I do have some extra rooms at my place," I offered.

'_What the hell am I saying? Stay the night? Some complete strangers…at my house!'_

Prowl looked up at me, "Thank you for the offer, but we couldn't…"

"No, it's no problem at all. Seriously," I added, "This is my stop anyway."

'_No! Stop talking. There's a mechanic on Ames Street, it's the next bus stop! What have I done?!'_

Jazz sat up, a smile still plastered across his face, "Lead the way…uh…"

I stepped forward, "Alexa. Alexa Lake."


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Transformers.

Here is chapter 4, so please enjoy. I did say these chapters will be longer, but with Shwave constantly asking for updates, I had no choice.

Chapter 5 will hopefully be uploaded by the beginning of next week. It's my new goal. :D

* * *

"You live…here?"

Sideswipe slapped his brother's shoulder before whispering, "Shut it, Sunny. If we piss her off, she won't help us get fixed."

Prowl flashed the two a glare, "I apologize for my companions' behavior."

I unlocked the front door, stepping aside to let them in. "Don't; I know my house is shit, along with everything else."

Jazz smirked, "I kinda like it. When was this place built anyways? Has a sort of older touch to it."

I led them into the living room, motioning for them to sit, "I think it was 1916. Then the upper half was added on in the forties. Anyway…you four are sleeping downstairs. You all can stay up here while I get everything ready." I swiftly walked out of the living room, descending into the basement after opening the separate door. Once I was out of earshot, they began to talk again.

"Nice aft, for a human anyway."

Prowl kept his uniform expression, only a hint of a glare pointed at the mech, "Sunstreaker, shut up."

Jazz glanced at the Datsun, "He does have a valid point, Prowl."

"Relax Prowl, she hasn't change her mind after seeing Sunstreaker," commented Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker… is that a nickname or something?" I looked at the four was a curious expression, my eyes not even catching the sudden rigidness of Prowl's posture.

Jazz, fortunately, created a story on the spot, "Most of us call him that since he got that goldn' Lamborghini of his. Can't ever stop drivin' the thing."

I couldn't help but beam at the statement, "Y-you have a Lamborghini?"

Sunstreaker nodded, "Better not ruin it," he muttered to himself.

Sideswipe grinned, "It's so nice of you to help us fix it, but too bad both of ours got totaled in the crash."

My back quickly went as rigid as Prowl's before my face met the floor, my arm twisting back painfully. Good thing I had been completely blacked out so I wouldn't have to feel the pain as it was quickly laced up my entire left arm.

The four holograms shared a worried look before Sideswipe took the first step towards my unconscious body. The red head carefully rolled me onto my back, brushing stay hair out of my face.

Sunstreaker simply turned his head to face the wall, 'Great job, Sideswipe. You just had to go and kill our ticket out of here."

Prowl kneeled down beside me observing my face, "She's still breathing, but her arm's been strained backwards. We'll have to get her some proper medical attention. Sideswipe, carry her to the couch."

Sunstreaker growled, "Can't we just leave her on the floor?"

Sideswipe quickly got to his feet, gently pulling me towards him and lifting me over to the couch. Once he got me settled there he went with Prowl to search for a phone in which to call an ambulance.

Jazz looked down at my peaceful face, brushing my hair affectionately, "We're getting you help sweetheart. Don't worry."

Sunstreaker stood, heading back towards the door they all came in from.

"Where you goin' Sunshine?"

"I'll go wait for the ambulance," Sunstreaker muttered angrily. Once he was out the door, an envelope of cold circled his body, nipping at the bare flesh of his arms. "Damn holograms" he spat, glaring at the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: Ira

**Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers. **

I began to write this part after dinner, since I was too bored too fall asleep. XD Christmas was really awesome this year for our family, plus we'll be having leftovers from now until the super bowl.

Sorry if this section is really short, I just wanted to get it posted so I can give my readers something to read.

I hope you all enjoyed Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. :) Or if you don't do anything, happy December 26. I also had much fun finding human names for our little Autobots. :D

* * *

It was only an hour later, and Sunstreaker's body was trembling with cold. Snow had been falling heavily and the temperature was dropping. "Why me?" he asked himself, thinking about his real body; too bad for the girl, he and Sides were still trashed in their bipedal modes. Only Prowl and Jazz were in vehicle modes. '_We're going to have a hell of a time convincing her to fix us up. We can only hope she won't faint again._'

Back in the house, the fact I was unconscious was about to become history. Silver green eyes woke to meet two pairs of bright blue ones. "Alexa?"

'_That man,'_ I thought. '_Who is he, and why the hell is he in my house?'_ I searched my brain for an answer. There was none. '_Why the heck is he here? Does he know my parents? Did they send someone to check up on me? Plus, why does my arm hurt so much? Did I fall asleep on it or something?'_

I looked at the other man who was staring down at me. '_Is that concern in his eyes?'_ I wondered. '_His hair… that's the man from the bus! He and his friends were looking for a mechanic.'_

As I gathered my thoughts the two men turned to each other, then back to me. "Do you remember us?" asked the red head softly.

I nodded, turning back to the older of the two, "I never caught your names," I muttered. '_I should have asked them that before bringing them into my house,'_ I thought, cursing myself for being so stupid.

Prowl offered me a soft smile, "My name's Ian and this is Keenan."

I repeated the names in my head, '_Ian and Keenan. Cute names._' "What about the other two, what are their names?"

Sideswipe glanced over at Jazz before thinking back to a show Daniel was watching back at the base. "His name's Cleveland while my brother standing outside, freezing his ass off, is Ira." [Pronounced E-ra]

Prowl looked at me with a serious expression, "When you fell, your arm was twisted backwards. We called the hospital, but the snow is coming down too hard for them to get an ambulance over here."

I looked down at my arm. '_My arm._' It was nothing but a purple colored blob from mid upper arm to mid forearm. Towards the edges it was a sickly puke green.

"While you were asleep we managed to twist it back without causing any more damage," added Prowl.

"Gross."

A slam of the back door was heard after I made my creative statement. "The snow isn't letting up, and by the looks of it, not any time soon."

Sideswipe walked over to his brother, "Why don't we go get you warmed up bro, you looked frozen." The mech quickly dragged his brother into the kitchen, ignoring the complaints.

"What the hell Sidesw-"

"Shhhh! Don't use my name."

"Why the hell not?"

"She thinks my name is Ian."

Sunstreaker gave his brother an incredulous look, "Ian? Where'd you get that one?"

"The same place I got Ira," Sideswipe answered timidly.

"Ira. My name is Ira?" Sunstreaker's tone was strained as he glared at his brother. "You know, when this is over… you're dead."

Sideswipe beamed, "That's my brother!"

-

Again, really short.

I apologize.

-Runs off into corner, avoiding flying tomatoes-


	6. Chapter 6: Stalker

**Disclaimer;** Nope. Don't own Transformers. :( Oh well, better luck next time.

What, so you thought I was dead? Well, I guess you could say I was... I'm all better now though because I just ran into the wall of inspiration! Woot. Anyways, here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

1:33 AM.

The red numbers glared at me from across the room, their figures blinking on and off...on and off... and on... and off. I adverted my gaze to the frosted covered windows. The snow had ceased falling any further which made me very happy.

Then there were the things that had to ruin my mood.

One. My arm was broken, and it hurt like none other. Two. I was stuck in a room with four men. Sure they were cute, sweet, kind, and generous, but... there were four guys. In my house. (May I add that they are complete strangers?)

Let's go onto number three. The power was constantly going on and off. Now, last but not least here is our number four. I was only seconds from being carted off in an ambulance.

Thank you Keenan.

Our over protective motherly figure had called for an ambulance, and now that the roads were being cleared and the worst of the storm had past, they came right on their way. It took over thirty minutes for Keenan to convince them that I was alright after the treatment to my arm, and trust me, it was a tense thirty minutes.

Now it was at least three in the morning, and I hadn't gotten a lick of rest since I fell unconscious. Rawr on that.

I looked around the room spotting the figures of Ian and Ira sitting next to each other on the floor, Ian's head layed across the other's lap. Cleveland had informed me earlier (before the ambulance incident) that the two were twin brothers, and apparently they were really close.

Cleveland and I had talked for a long time, and he didn't mind me at all for asking too many questions. It was so easy to talk to the man, and I was usually one to be shy around everyone outside of my circle of friends.

I had talked to him for at least two hours about nothing in particular. He was especially interested in music, so that was mainly all we had talked about.

I smiled inwardly as I focused my attention back to the twins. Ian had his eyes closed white Ira gently ran his fingers absent mindedly through Ian's choppy red hair. I almost felt jealous as I watched them. My sisters and I had never been that close, something I wouldn't have minded at all.

I pushed the thought away upon seeing Keenan's unnaturally blue eyes fixing themselves onto me.

I stared back at him, fatigue dominant in my expression.

The male stood from his seat, kneeling down so that he was level with the couch. "Why don't you get some sleep? You need your rest for tomorrow."

I was a bit taken back by his strange tone. Not yet had I heard gentle concern in his voice, and it was oddly... comforting. _'Wait, what does he mean by tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?'_

"What's tomorrow?"

Keenan slightly narrowed his eyes at my question. "We're leaving tomorrow. You did say you would help fix our vehicles."

I slightly blushed under his intense gaze, "Oh... right."

Keenan gave a slight nod, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I want a pony."

Keenan's face was priceless. I would have burst out laughing if it weren't for the others currently occupying the room. I settled for a quiet snicker.

"I'm kidding." After his face went back to his normally calm expression, I continued. "I wouldn't mind sleeping in my own bed upstairs though."

"Not a problem." He wrapped his arm around my waist, lifting me up so that I was able to stand. He continued to hold onto me as I walked out into the kitchen.

"You know it's my arm that's broken, not my leg."

Keenan frowned, "I know. It isn't a bad thing to take precautions thought."

I slowly trudged up the stairs, letting out a relieved sigh as I reached my bedroom door. I turned the knob, and once spotting my bed I crashed. I layed down on my right side, taking special care to not rub against my broken arm. I winced slightly as I situated myself, but overall it wasn't too painful.

Keenan sat down on the bed, watching over my carefully. "Is that all, Alexa?"

"That's all." I smiled before yawning, "I guess that's where I fall asleep. Thanks Keenan for your help. For all of your help; I really appreciate it."

He just nodded, "You're helping us in return. It's the least that we could do."

I offered him one last smile before closing my eyes. Keenan carefully draped the blanket over me before he stood to leave my bedroom.

Once on his feet, he glanced out my window. The soft moonlight peeked through the clouds, illuminating my room with comforting light. Keenan looked away, his eyes passing over my still body.

He froze at the sight before him.

A picture of his leader was embroidered onto the blanket.

Keenan took a closer look, careful not to wake me in the process. He held back a gasp as he proved his mind right. That was Optimus Prime.

_'What in the name of-_' Keenan looked away from the image of his leader, his gaze directed to my computer desk. On top of said desk was a small figure. To be precise there were several small figures adorning the desk and surrounding furniture.

Keenan held the one figure in his hands, not believing what he was seeing.

The figure was of him.

He dropped the model of his bipedal mode onto the floor, the carpet absorbing the noise of the crash.

Keenan stared at the other small models.

_'I must be dreaming this. These can't be real! How did Alexa get these anyway?!'_

Keenan had no time for logic as he picked up every other figure, identifying them by name.

There was Bluestreak, Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Blaster, Octane, and Starscream._  
_  
Keenan backed away from the room_, 'I have to tell the others!'_

And with that Keenan raced down the stairs, his heart pounding violently against his chest as he told his comrades about his finding.

* * *

KABLAMO!

Prowl just found mini Prowl! What's going to happen next? Oh my goodness!!

Special thanks to all of my reviewers so far. I really enjoy reading your comments, helps with the motivation process.

:P


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

Disclaimer; Nope. Still don't own them. :(

-Avoids flying bricks-

Yea, I'm a procrastinator, but I did make the original chapter longer! -Cheers- Now, I really don't have much to say, except for 'Press the Button' will be receiving some very special attention as of now. :D

Please enjoy!

* * *

As Keenan's form made its way down the stairs, the reality of the situation sunk down into his CPU. He asked himself this one question, that didn't want to leave him brain, '_What in the world do I do now?'_

The fall was sudden, but only partially unexpected to Keenan. The highly sensitive pain receptors in his holoform were activated, but before he could let out a yelp of surprise (and fall flat on his face on the kitchen floor) his physical form, hundreds of miles away, trembled as his CPU locked up. The holoform dissipated, and was lost until Prowl could receive proper medical attention.

No more than a half an hour later, Cleveland woke from his slumber, the sun barely grazing over the subtle horizon. He let out a sigh, holding his head on his hands. _'What are we going to do now? The girl's arm looks worse than it had yesterday, and we need to get to our physical forms before someone else does.' _ He stood from the couch, making his way to the opposite room where he hoped to find Keenan. The sight splayed out before him was simply adorable, (and would make great blackmail later) but Keenan was currently not present.

Off to the kitchen he went.

"Keenan?" Cleveland made sure than his voice was loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to not wake the twins. Moments later, and there was no reply. _'Must be sleepin' still.'_ Cleveland trekked up the two flights of stairs, looking out for his comrade.

"Keenan?"

"Isn't he downstairs?" I looked at Cleveland who stood at the top of the stairs, looking into my room. "I swore he went down before I fell asleep." As I spoke I looked down at the computer that was sitting in my lap, checking my e-mail.

Cleveland stepping into the brightly lit room, immediately seeing the merchandise splayed across my room. Posters hung proudly on the walls and ceiling while figurines sat posed in different stances on shelves and on the computer desk. Even the blanked that covered her legs had a familiar image embroidered onto it.

"Where… did you get all this stuff?" The holoform gaped at the infinite amount of objects, then turned to me, waiting for a response.

I laughed. "You like? I got it all from Ebay. I swear that place has everything you could ever imagine. I'm just surprised my parents let me… Hey, Cleveland? You alright?" I watched him with curiosity a he just stood there in some sort of stupor.

"No joke, huh?"

I shook my head. "No. No joke. Why, what's the matter?"

There was a long awkward pause until Cleveland found his voice. "Look, Alexa… there's something we need to talk about."

My eyes widened a bit as he sat down on my bed, facing me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this all about? What is it that we need to talk about?"

Cleveland placed his hand on my own, "I'm sorry we've been keeping this from you, but…" Pause. "…We were going to tell you once you saw out vehicles, but…"

"Quit with the dot, dot, dots! Just tell me." The words that came out of his mouth were unnerving as he spoke them to me.

He sighed, "Alexa, we're not who you think we are."

* * *

Ian sat up from his makeshift bed on the floor, rubbing his eyes as they were assaulted by the bright rays of sun dancing across his graceful (and no less than handsome) features. He gently pulled himself away from his brother, walking out into the kitchen.

"You're what?!"

Ian physically winced at the loud yell, wondering what could have caused it. He heard soft murmuring, no doubt either from Keenan or Cleveland, was heard in between a young girl's crying. Ian frowned, following the voices to the upstairs portion of the house. "Alexa?" he called quietly upon seeing the young teen sobbing into Cleveland's chest. He hadn't noticed anything else but the two beings in the room.

"Cat's out of the bag, Sides."

No he didn't. "Wait. You mean to tell me that you went ahead and told her? I thought we were.."

Jazz held me tighter as my grip on his arms tightened. I was afraid that if I let him go he would disappear. "Took you a while to notice," Jazz commented, watching Sideswipe's expression.

Indeed, it had taken Sideswipe a moment to notice the room décor. "You… already know about us, don't you?" The hologram sat down on the opposite of Jazz who was stroking my hair gently.

Still sniffling, I nodded before pulling away from Jazz. I wiped my eyes, trying my best to get rid of the tears currently staining my face. "I'm sorry about that you two."

Jazz chuckled, "No reason to apologize."

Sideswipe leaned forward to look at my face, pulling my hair behind my ear, "But why did you?"

I scooted closer to the wall, resting my back against it, and pulling my right leg underneath me. "It's a long story, but I guess we have time to kill."

"Christmas break was now over and school had started up again. Most people were bragging about their new clothes or other expensive and other lavish items. Not me. All I talked about was you. To this day I still remember the date. December twenty-sixth of two thousand and seven; I found you guys on that date.

In months past, I had been struggling from the transition between seventh and eighth grade year. I had somehow become somewhat popular, to my own group of friends anyway. Even though life was getting easier for me in school, at home, things were getting worse. That January, my eldest sister was engaged, and two months later she left and apparently had a wedding over the summer.

I wasn't invited. My parents didn't want to take me because the plane tickets to Washington were too expensive.

Besides that, when I found you, I became ecstatic. I thought I had found something that no one else knew about, and I was right. Very little people did know about you.

Months passed slowly until May arrived, just before my eighth grade school year ended. My life was a wreck. People mocked me because I was apparently obsessed with you, but then summer was there, and they were taken away from me, and placed into different high schools.

Later, freshman year started, and I hated it. At that point I was labeled as suicidal, and my parents stayed away from me as much as possible. They didn't think I could be saved. I still held onto you though, and I night I would call out for you to take me away. I would cry to the starry skies, and I believed you were listening.

Throughout that year, it was very hard to stay alive, but somehow I prevailed. I think it was because I still decided to hold onto you. Even though I had my doubts, I would still call to you every night before I went to sleep.

Sophomore year was a bit better, but that was because I stopped talking about you. People didn't call me 'That girl who's obsessed with Transformers,' anymore. I was considered normal, until you saw me at home. You still influence my life, but not in public. I can't talk about you in the presence of others.

After I stopped mentioning you to the public, I became a little bit more suicidal and messed up in the head each day that passed by. I would yell at every suspicious car, plane, or other vehicle or electronic item to reveal themselves to me. They never did.

Now I'm a junior in high school, and I'm a lot better at controlling my emotions. I don't think about you anymore, but I'm still a believer. I never gave up on the thought that you would come to save me.

…Now I see you have."

The two holograms sat in an awkward silence as another fit of tears crashed into me. _'They must think I'm absolutely crazy, huh?'_ I asked myself. _'They certainly wouldn't be the first to think so.' _

"To think all this time you were waiting for us." Sideswipe rubbed my shoulder comfortingly, looking at my reddened face.

I tried to avoid his gaze, turning to sob into Jazz's chest again. "It's nothing to worry about. There was no way you could have known about me. I'm just another human on this pathetic planet."

Jazz kissed my head affectionately, "Well, we're here now and we intend on helping you, all the way to the end. We prmise." His words ran in my ears, my heart beginning to pound harder within my chest.

"Help… me?" I timidly asked. I looked back at Sideswipe who was nodding in agreement. I let out a ragged sigh as a sudden wave of fatigue washed over me.

I closed my eyes as Sideswipe shared a look with the saboteur, and I was handed off into the twin's arms before Jazz left to inform Sunstreaker of the current situation. "Go to sleep, Alexa. You look exhausted." Sideswipe glanced down at my injured arm, making sure not to brush up against it.

"I'm… fine." I used my other hand to wipe away the forming tears in my eyes. ""You shouldn't be caring so much. You just met me the other day." I slowly started to pull away from his embrace.

"No, you're not fine, and I want to care. From your story, you've been waiting for help for some time now." Sideswipe lay down on my bed, pulling me down with him. My head was placed neatly under his chin, so that my face was buried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around my lower back, making special care that he didn't touch my left arm.

I could tell he as smiling. "Sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours if you're still asleep."

I let out a breath, trying to relax my tense muscles. "Umm, this is only a little bit… awkward."

Sideswipe smirked at the wall, "Sorry, Alexa. It wasn't intentional."

"Sure it wasn't," I replied, knowing fairly well who it was exactly I was sleeping next to. I decided that he wasn't going to leave or let me go, so I relaxed, curling up closer to his warm body.

* * *

"You did what?"

His tone was as frozen as the ground was underneath the six plus inches of snow.

Jazz crossed his arms while looking at the frontliner. "She already knew about us. Would you have liked her to break down while we were already on the road? What if then she refused to help? Also, I bet you if Keenan's holoform were still operational, he would have done the same thing."

Sunstreaker's frown grew colder. If he looked at a human, I bet he would have given it frostbite. "It doesn't matter. Now she is going to want to tag along with us, and knowing the rest of you, you'll all let her stay."

"Sunstreaker, I understand, but you need to think about her right now; you need to think about us. We need to get a signal out there without letting the Decepticons know where we are. If she fixes us, she may be able to keep us under an umbrella, and keep us functional until we're in the clear." Jazz sent a glare right back at the other mech. "End of discussion."

Sunstreaker looked over the side in defeat. "Fine. Hove it your way, but if she gets us all killed it won't be my fault."

Jazz turned to see Sunstreaker walk out the kitchen door, and into the frigid temperatures of a mid-winter morning. "You'll grow to like her, Sunstreaker. There's no doubt about that."

* * *

Well, was the ride fun? I hope so, because I loved writing this chapter.

:D

Review? I'll have Decepticon-shaped cookies for you!


End file.
